


I Knew You Guys Were Banging

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Marichat May 2017 [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, Marichat May, Sexual innuendos, alya thinks she knows things, marichat may day 30, scratch - Freeform, sometimes she infers some things better than others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Marichat May Day 30 - Scratch || Alya is certain that Marinette is lying when she says her and Chat Noir are 'just friends' so she sets out to catch them going at it. When she finally thinks she's got them, it turns out he was just scratching Marinette's back.





	I Knew You Guys Were Banging

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble. It's officially July first here in California and I am determined to finish Marichat May before I go to bed! It has taken me two months to go through these prompts and I will not fully bleed into a third! Only one more to go!

“Oh my god Chat, yes!”

“Right there!”

“Keep going!”

“It’s so close!”

Marinette’s trap door flung open to reveal a triumphant looking Alya Cesaire. “Ha! I knew you guys were banging! ‘Just friends’ my…” The blogger trailed off as she actually looked at the scene before her. Marinette was laying face down on her chaise as Chat Noir straddled her. It was a position she’d expected to see. However, they were both clothed.

“Alya! He’s just scratching my back! I told you nothing nefarious is going on between us!” Marinette crossed her arms in front of her, to the best of her ability while lying on her stomach.

“Just because I didn’t catch you guys this time, doesn’t mean I won’t catch you eventually. I’m certain you and cat boy here get up to some wildly kinky stuff. Don’t forget, you’ve told me your fantasies about a certain someone and some of those were wild!” Alya winked at her scarlet faced best friend.

Chat cleared his throat. “Um, Alya, really we don’t do anything like that. However, I would very much like to know who Marinette fantasizes about.” He shot Marinette a playful smirk when she turned  
her head to glare at him.

When Marinette turned her head back towards Alya, her expression was stony. “Alya don’t you dare.” She gave Marinette a sweet smile then turned her eyes to Chat Noir. The sexual tension between the two of them was palpable and maybe knowing Marinette fantasied about someone else would make the hero jealous enough to do something.

“Adrien Agreste.” Alya didn’t know exactly what response Chat Noir would have to the titbit of information, but completely freezing up and falling off the chaise was not one she would have guessed.

“Alya, I’m going to fucking kill you.” 

Marinette wouldn’t do that. In fact, Alya knew that very soon, Marinette would be worshiping at her feet because when Chat Noir looked at Marinette from his position on the floor, he looked at her like he was seeing the stars for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots


End file.
